


221 Christmas

by SweetDreams828



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Party, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:59:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetDreams828/pseuds/SweetDreams828
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John's first Christmas together and coming out to their friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stumblingovereverything](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=stumblingovereverything).



> Happy Holidays! This is a Exchangelock gift for the wonderful stumblingovereverything over on Tumblr! Go show her love!

  
The presents were finally wrapped; the tree up and the flat fully decorated. John sighed contentedly as he sat down on the sofa and snuggled up next to Sherlock with a mug of tea. The stress of the last few weeks finally forgotten as John leaned over to kiss his boyfriend.

"I love you." Sherlock said against John's lips. 

"I love you more." John replied as he leaned against Sherlock's side. "Who do you think should be first? Mrs. Hudson or Mycroft?" 

"I'll be shocked if Mycroft doesn't know already. Either way were living with Mrs. Hudson lets tell her first thing in the morning." Sherlock said as he wrapped himself around John tighter. 

"The others can find out at the party." John sighed as he pulled a blanket on to them. Sherlock started to pat John's hair in soothing circular motions. "Mycroft and Lestrade are gonna get a huge kick out of this. Molly is going to cry though." 

"Oh she will cry but it's going to be happy tears; she's in love with Anthea." 

That shocked John, "What! Does she know?" 

"Oh yes she's surprising her tonight with Christmas roses." 

"Anyone we know not gay?" 

"We'll technically you and Molly are bi. So in essence just Donovan." 

"Wait, what about Anderson?" 

"Nah he has a crush on me." 

"Everyone has a crush on you. Even the bloody Queen! You should have heard her when she found out you were in the palace in just a sheet." 

Sherlock chuckled into John's hair; softly placing kisses along his head. "Are you jealous?" 

"No, they don't have you. I do." 

"And I have you. My brave Soldier." 

They sat there in peace and quite for a while longer, neither noticing as they drifted off to sleep, nor even when Mrs. Hudson sneaked up at two in the morning to make it look like Santa had visited by laying out two stockings full of toys for the boys. She smiled down at her sleeping boys and just put another blanket on them before sneaking downstairs muttering how it was about time they got their act together. 

The next morning John was awoken by a delighted squeal of Sherlock, who was kneeling on the floor before the tree examining a test tube set that was left sitting out for him. 

"John look!" Sherlock was beaming as he held out his test tubes. John just smiled and crawled off the couch to sit on the floor and examine the gun cleaning kit that was sitting in front of his stocking. 

"Merry Christmas boys!" Mrs. Hudsons voice sang out as she climbed the stairs with their breakfast and tea. John and Sherlock jumped up to help her, and hug her. 

"Thank you so much for everything Mrs. Hudson." John said as he hugged her tight. 

"We have something to tell you, but you may have figured it out last night." Sherlock started. 

"Were in love and were finally together." John finished. 

Mrs. Hudson preened and smiled with glee, "About time! Oh you lot with your moping and foolishness." 

John and Sherlock smiled as they kissed under the mistletoe. Mrs. Hudson couldn't have looked happier if she tried. 


	2. Chapter 2

The party was in full swing when the boys decided that it was time to make their big announcement. Everyone was present and was having a fabulous time, Anthea and Molly were inseparable and Mycroft was clutching Greg as close to his side as possible, as soon as he walked through the door, he just looked at his brother and smiled. Sherlock blushed hard and moved on to help Mrs. Hudson and Mrs. Tuner with some snacks.

  
"Hello Sherlock, how are you doing dear?" Little Mrs. Tuner asked.

"Exceptionally well." 

"That's good my dear; I'm so happy for you both." She whispered as Sherlock just smiled at Mrs. Hudson knowing she was excited for them.  
Presents were passed around; smiles widened everyone's faces and giggles permeated the air; it was a magical time as snow slowly drifted down outside the windows.  
The boys had originally planned on telling everyone in a set fashion and making a announcement but the joy in the air just made them so happy they forgot themselves and kissed under the mistletoe.   
Quite permeated the air for a few moment's before the applause started. Little Molly and Anthea started clapping and shouting out their congratulations.   
For the first time in a long time Sherlock and John felt truly at peace with the world. 


End file.
